Cubricon Bound
Back to 2009 Logs Metro-X Murusa Steeplechase Vast Refugee Camp -- Surface Metro-X nods his head. He is off the ground, his flight engines whining, moving towards the north with his arms set so that Steeplechase can sit in them comfortably. When Murusa appears he stops up a bit, looking to her. "Good cycle, miss. How do you fair today?" Murusa smiles up at Metro, "I am well, thank you for asking. I wish to speak to you about Cubicron." then she peers up at Steeplechase, "Comfortable?" she asks, that smile still there. Metro-X nods slightly, and lowers back towards the ground, landing easily, and looming over her as ever. "What do you wish to know about Cubicron miss?" shifting so that Steeplechase can sit on one of his shoulder pauldrons. You say, "Everything you know about the situation there. I spoke to Solarix about it, and he'll go to the Council. But knowing how those old politicians are, they'll need some reason to help Cubicron. I would like to visit it myself, see with my own optics what is going on. But I want some back up. You interested?" Metro-X's optics widen somewhat at such a bit of news, staring at Murusa as he absorbs that. "Erm... Yes, I would be more than willing to provide all of the information you need, as well as provide armed escort for traveling it miss." blinking finally. "Crystal City is going to commit forces to cleaning up Cubicron if there is viable reasoning?" Murusa smiles only more, nodding up to him, "Good. I'd like to start as soon as possible. You can tell me what you know as you show me around where the gangs are hanging out. Maybe you can introduce me to civilians you know down there so I can see how they have been affected. As to committing forces, Solarix already told me that they would have to be approved by the Council." Steeplechase settles and listens, still with that wide-opticed curiosity of someone her age. She crosses her legs at the ankles and remains politely quiet, occasionally shifting or readjusting to hear or see better. Metro-X nods again, "I can just as easily transform and bring you with, though I know miss Steeplechase here is likely to be in trouble with Forte whence she is finally back in Crystal City" managing to grin in his tone. "In Cubicron, you may need to hide some of your identifiers as a member of the city, the rougher elements tend to be... unfriendly." Murusa replies simply, "Do you wish to come with is Steeplechase?" the elder femme asks, then to Metro-X she states, "Not a problem. I can take care of that easily enough." she assures him. That brings a bright, curious expression to the youngling's face. "I can stay out of the way if I do; I promise." She rocks forward a bit, expression something between daring and inquisitive... two things Steeplechase has in unfortunate abundance. "Would it really be all right?" Metro-X nods his head slightly. "I can protect you easily enough, Steeple." setting her down and then leaping into the air to transform. Murusa grabs her spear, shortening down the device then into her subspace it goes. She then taps on her CC guard emblem three times, it depresses slightly down into her chest and another piece of similar colored armor replaces it. "Very well." she then steps into Metro-X. Steeplechase watches after Murusa for a long moment, then follows her, trotting a bit to make sure she makes good time. For her, this is rather exciting. Sure, lots of other people had done a lot of traveling, but she hadn't had the opportunity. If people think that Metro's engines are loud when he's in robot form... well it's lucky Murusa and Steeplechase are inside. The hatches swing shut, and the cockpit chairs swivel for the two femmes so that they can be right up front. Metro-X's systems engage and he lifts off with a dull roar that is mostly blocked inside of him. Kicking up dust and debris as he starts flying north. Murusa settles into a chair, even buckling in. Steeplechase follows suit, miming Murusa's movements only because... well, to be perfectly honest, this is her first time inside any kind of shuttle. ... Ever. And she's doing her best not to do anything wrong. Metro-X takes off at notable speed, launching up and forward as he goes, jets angling to adjust flight telemetry. "So I take you are to be the chief representative of any possible joint operations with me in Cubicron, Murusa?" Metro's control panel lights up when he speaks. Below the Geode forest sails by, reflecting no light from the massive craft, as Metro flies without his running lights when at risk of being spotted by the Decepticons. Murusa smiles a bit and replies, "That would be up to Solarix and the council. I am merely taking the steps necessary to expedite possible relations with Cubicron. After all, this situation could easily be our own. Better to know how to control criminal elements now." Metro-X would nod if he could, but the control yoke bobs slightly. "If need be, I can inform Solarix that I can provide training operations for Crysguard in standard police procedure." Murusa hmms softly, "Might not hurt to have additional training. Especially anything that the guard academy doesn't cover." The big craft's thrusters kick in again, practically moving in terrain follow mode as Metro's inertial dampeners kick online, keeping people from being thrown around as he heels over suddenly, practically turning upside down into a sharp bank that becomes a dive into a rather wide hole that leads into the Cybertronian underground. "It's possible that Tetrahex had distinct differences from Crystal City... and I've picked up a few things working in the dark." Steeplechase just listens patiently, taking in whatever she can gather from the conversation she's privy to. Not that she'd spread any of it, or even try to pass it on. She's not that sort. More just... patiently curious. Murusa braces slightly when that dive starts. Allowing her optics to adjust as we plunge into darkness. "A good skill to have Metro-X." Metro-X chuckles slightly over the audios. "I meant that as adjustments to old tactics that you have to make when you work in the underground, rather than a surface city." Vectored thrust jets angle, and a holo-display floating just above a secondary station shows which ones, swiveling rapidly, the ship jerks and bounces through the wider passageways, the internal systems turning up higher to keep passengers from being jostled around. "It gets bad down here too. So I want you to stay right next to me and Murusa, Steeple. No wandering, and more importantly here than Crystal City, don't talk to strangers, it's almost always asking for trouble to start." "Got it," responds the youngling, bobbing her head as she braces herself during the rougher jostling. "I'll be extra careful. Cross my core casing." She means it, too. "Is this place... sort of... bad?" Murusa mmms, "Ah yes, of course." then rebracing for the change of vector. "I got a warning too not to trust anyone I didn't know here. That's why I asked you to introduce me to those you know Metro-X." "First day I walked down Cubicron's streets, I came upon a mechanism who was killed and stripped to the base chassis before I could get to him in time..." the yoke nods again at Murusa's comment. "It's good advice that Solarix gave then." Murusa smiles, "He is a wise mech." Steeplechase shrinks down a bit in her seat, looking startled. But it sufficiently switches right off any curiosity that might be bouncing around in her head, pretty thoroughly ensuring that she'll listen quite handily to the direction she's been given. Metro-X takes another banking turn, soaring up through a section of the Black Abyss, a bracketed image appearing on the windscreen and zooming, showing the nearly black streets of Cubicron coming up. "I think it could one day be a place one would enjoy seeing as they flew up to it, don't you two?" Murusa looks around, studying the lay of the darkened city from their unique viewpoint. "It has potential with enough hard work and commitment." Metro-X's throttle yoke bobs again, "There is an old mech whom I work with, who provides me a berth actually. He remembers when the city was cleaner, it was apparently a good place to visit in the old days, before things got bad." You say, "Perhaps then we can go see him first, so I can learn from him how things got bad and how bad it really is as he would know. He may be at ease with me considering my age." "It's so sad," Steeplechase murmurs softly. "I hadn't really realized how hard the war had struck... Forte doesn't tell me a whole lot..." Metro-X sails in through the sky road of the underground city, heading towards an old sundries building, making to land on the roof, though he hovers. "I believe he was protecting you from a lot of the evils in the world, Steeple. So I hope you don't ever hold that against him." You say, "Unfortunately Metro-X, we all have to learn things we rather not know in order to survive. It is better to be honest and upfront with the younger generations so they learn from the mistakes of my generation and the generations before and after me." Metro-X grunts "My generation as well, Murusa. I've been off the assembly line since before the war started..." Murusa nods her head, "Well one thing you should know, don't be on the business end of Omega's cannons. That's some fearsome power that lad has in him." then she smiles a little, "So are we landing?" Metro-X bobs his yoke, and the hatches on either side of his cockpit open for Murusa and Steeple to hop out of. Murusa unbuckles, then gets up out of her seat. She exits first, to assess the area then gestures for Steeplechase to come out. From Metro-X, Steeplechase climbs to her feet after they've landed, considering what she's been told as she follows out, looking around warily as soon as she's outside. Murusa already has her scanners going at full, alert to any approach. With her weapons out of sight in subspace she can easily blend in with those that live here. "Lead on Metro-X." Metro-X transforms once they are out, looking about the roof of the building before walking towards a hatchway, opening it and checking inside before moving to usher the others with, intent on putting Steeplechase between himself and Murusa. Down below are sounds of hustle and bustle of someone making for an elevator. Murusa doesn't try to react to the sound despite wanting to do otherwise. "Guess they didn't expect guests." she whispers as she moves down inside the building. Steeplechase stands quietly between the two, trying not to scuff her feet against the ground or make too much unnecessary noise. Her gaze is darting about the room rapidly, taking in what she can, trying to get a feel for the place they're in. Metro-X mrmmms and moves to take the lead, nodding to an obviously aging mech that rounds a corner, resting a hand on the smaller Cybertronians shoulder. "It's alright, misses, this Avgrab, he has been working in Cubicron since it was first constructed and christened." the old mech nods and gives a smile to the femmes, motioning for them to follow. "This is where I berth at night, when in Cubicron." Murusa nods her head toward Avgrab, "Good cycle, Avgrab." she offers, keeping guarded though and glancing up at Metro-X, "My associate says you could tell us much of the Cubicron of old and how things got bad as well as how bad. I do hope you would like to share with us the situation." Avgrab smiles again, optics dimming for a moment. "Well, things became bad when most everything else became bad, miss." The old mech leads them into a small, but comfortable, room inside the building with a number of recharge births and places to sit. "Megatron launched his assault, people panicked, the Autobots rose to fight back... Cities fell, and much of the refuse had to go somewhere... And with Crystal City not an option, and so many other surface cities, well..." he shrugs and moves to a container, drawing out a small canister, pouring liquid energon into cups and setting them on a table. Metro stays quiet through this, nodding at parts, he's heard it before. Steeplechase follows quietly, listening intently, drinking in the information like the energon itself. She does give a slight greeting early on, but other than that, she remains quiet, listening, learning, and trying to understand. Murusa follows along just behind Steeplechase, listening to the older mech speak. "I have seen the destruction from space so I am aware of the breadth of surface world damage. But what I'm interested in is why Cubicron fell under gang rule so quickly. Was it the quake? Or was the situation already cemented in place before then?" Metro-X fields this one, letting the much older mech sit down and get a few sips from his energon. "It was the war itself, Murusa. The cities on the surface were falling quick, and while I don't think it is because of any sense of their needing to be law abiding citizens, Decepticon held territories were almost entirely out of the question..." Avgrab nods again, smiling and motioning for the others to sit. "Cubicron is a fairly large city, large enough that the organized criminals, and the petty ones, could hide amongst the refugees and begin a process of setting up. City officials bribed, or go missing. Property seized in purchases at monumentally low price." and then Metro cuts in. "Coupled by the fact that with so many faces pouring into the city borders, local authority had no warning, and had even less time to cope with the influx of the criminal element's population. Even now, in the government quarters of Cubicron, the old Police forces are more a militia and standing guard, and those who are affluent, or can bribe and blackmail their way in, use the territory like an oasis, with the rest of Cubicron as it's no man's land." Murusa takes a seat, back straight and hands on the top of the table. She nods, taking it all in and considering it in the silence that falls after the older mech is done talking. "So you are saying it is basically lawless and no one is really safe if t hey don't have the enerchips to bribe their way out of any given situation. Or am I misunderstanding?" Metro-X mrmmms and looks to Avgrab, who takes the question. "The regular police, most of them protect the government compounds. The rest... Most of them are like Metro, proving to that they're not parts of the criminal cartels and earning their way by acting as protectors." he takes a sip of his energon, looking to Metro. "It's more turf war than anything, Murusa. The gangs control territory, protect it, and even protect the people in it, as long as they can afford to pay for protection. The deeper you go into Cubicron, and the closer you get to the government districts, the more violent the gangs as well. We're in the upper levels, before descending into what is truly Cubicron. This area, and the districts closest to it have been turned into a border zone by the gang leaders. They funnel the violent, insane, and murderous into the districts between. Travel through the No Mech's Land is done only in numbers, and when prepared for war. Or by those who are able to sneak through undetected. The only ones to move unmolested are the gang leaders who haven't been marked for attack in the last few days, or the city officials who answer to them." Murusa's face is unreadable though her optics dim a shade of yellow-gold a moment before retaining their normal hue. "So, by your estimation, the civilians not involved in the gangs are probably content with the status quo. Otherwise they would have already attempted to leave. Though I suspect perhaps the gangs won't allow folks to leave or even enter their territories. Am I right?" Avgrab nods at that. "Leaving Cubicron is a matter of if you have the way of paying your way out, or if you're like Metro-X over there. The gangs regularly gun for him, especially when they learned of the gang that he eliminated to make a safe zone where we are now." the elder shifts a touch. "Some people are fine with the status quo, they've learned to live with it, others try to get out, which is another thing that Metro facilitates. Not many of the gangs here in the Buffer Zone know how to handle someone as thickly armored, or as heavily armed, as a military grade law enforcement unit." Metro actually seems to demure a bit under that, looking embarrassed. Murusa inclines her head in understanding, "Do you have contacts outside of the buffer zone yourself then? I am sure that you must if Metro here is able to assist those that want out." she smiles up at the mech, "Do you feel the situation can only be solved by outside assistance of some sort? Like a show of force? Or do you think it better that humanitarian aid would help those in need more?" Steeplechase makes a quiet, thoughtful sound, but otherwise adds nothing to the conversation, though she casts a curious glance up at Metro when he's mentioned. She shifts a bit, folding her hands in her lap where she's seated, basically trying to make herself as invisible as she can. Metro-X and Avgrab laugh at Murusa's suggestion of aide from the outside. The laughter being rather uncharacteristic of the big mech. Both look to each other and then back to Murusa, Avgrab sliding a platter of Energon Goodies towards Steeplechase whilst she sits quietly. "Miss, if you were to watch Metro-X from the windows of this building when he is going his rounds on a bad day, you would see him practically throwing trash dumpsters up as cover and engaging in a firefight similar to those we saw on newscasts in the early days of the war." he smiles again. "In some places, aid would be appreciable, but in others it wouldn't be as much of a show of force, rather than sending in a full military contingent with orders to take back this city block by block. "As much as I would rather arrest them and bring them to trial, many of the gang members prefer to fight it until the bitter end. I've had the misfortune of being forced to terminate at least a dozen in as many cycles... Those that are arrested are given trial, and put to work as indentured servants. There are few holding areas, and Shattersteel prison is in the Government sector, sending them there is akin to reinforcing the enemy..." Murusa makes a mental note how different those two laughs are to the ones she heard from the two Cons she had the displeasure of assisting in a fight against not a few cycles ago. She sizes up Metro-X with that deadpan look, but there is a hint of new found respect for the tall mech in her optics. But she addresses the older mech, "How big of a military contingent would you estimate would be needed then? Or do you at least know how many are in each gang and where they hole up?" her questions are very specific, as is obvious by now. The energon goodies do distract Steeplechase from most of her immediate concerns, though it's obvious she's still listening. Occasionally she glances up, trying to make heads or tails of a particular statement, figuring out this or that as the case may pertain to one or another statement one of the gathered has made. Avgrab shakes his head. "I'm only a sundries dealer, I've never been good with military force. Metro-X tells me that a squad would be needed at the minimum, two front, two center, and two on rear watch.." he pauses and looks to Metro who only nods to confirm it. "But The worry is, that if the gangs find out that they're being ousted, they might begin alliances that will last until they've either been destroyed or have pushed law bringers back out." he takes another sip of his energon. "So in that likelihood, with the number of able hands the gang leaders have to put weapons into... Your guess is as good as Metro-X's" The old mech quiets again, raising an optic ridge when Metro adds his two cents, "At least three to four full squads if the criminals unite together. They're mostly non-combat models retrofitted illegally. They have a few heavy hitters, and a few that would be handy to be turned against the Decepticons to see how many are torn to scrap. It's not a matter of how able they are though, it's a matter of numbers, and they have plenty." Murusa looks at Steeplechase a moment, seeing she hasn't touched the energoodies either. Hopefully she took the 'trust no one' comment she made earlier quite literally. Then resuming her gaze between Metro and Avgrab she replies to their words. "That would be problematic. Especially if there is police in the government center that have been bribed to turn their optics away from their activities." she pauses a moment, then says, "I thank you for your time, Avgrab. You have satisfied my curiosity." Avgrab nods at that, leaning back in his seat "I'm glad I could help you miss... I'm sorry I could not provide more. Metro notes Steeples aversion, and he squinches his optics in his form of a smile "It's alright to trust this one, Steeple, I've eaten here many times." Murusa nods her head, "It was plenty to take in. I think though we shall be going." a significant glance given to Metro as she gets up from her seat. "My young friend here is late for her lessons with her teacher." which is true, but an easy excuse to leave. Metro-X nods again, and stands. "I can provide armed and armored transit again, miss. I know the underground routes from here to the plateau, it makes travel safer for Steeplechase." nodding his head to Avgrab as well, clasping the elder mech on the shoulder. Steeplechase leans back in her seat a little, smiling up at Murusa before she stands as well, giving a polite little bow and a smile. "It's okay. Thank you. I'm fine right now, anyway. I don't usually eat when I'm away from home." She cranes her neck to look up at Metro-X. Murusa gestures to Metro to lead the way, "I would appreciate that, Metro-X." then a gesture for Steeple to take her spot between them. "Take care, Avgrab." Metro-X moves into his flank posture, leading the way back towards the roof whenever Steeple gets into position, Avgrab bows his head and offers a smile to Murusa "You as well, miss, do take care of yourself." Steeplechase slips between them quietly, sticking close as she was told, giving a polite smile and nod as she settles into an easy pace. Murusa nods her head, stepping in behind Steeple and following the two out. Only once we are out of the building does she even speak, "That was enlightening." Metro-X nods his head. "That is how it is in many of the underground areas of Cybertron. Sometimes it is the people banding together to keep the criminals out, sometimes it's the other way around." he transforms again, hatches opening. Murusa gestures Steeple in ahead of her since she's keeping watch for anyone observing them. "We will talk further once we leave." her voice guarded. Steeplechase nods and slips in quickly, her mind reeling over the information she's learned, intending to sort through it later, even if just for her own personal thoughts. Murusa steps inside, "Let's get out of here as unsuspiciously as possible." Moving into her seat immediately and buckling in. Metro-X chuckles on his internal speakers and begins to lift off, seats swiveling for folks to settle in, and he takes off, running lights off, and keeping it dark inside of his cabin as he makes for one of the tunnel passages. "Easier said than done, often though." but he continues on, moving as quietly as his engines allow. Murusa nods, "To the city then, so Steeple won't get in trouble with her teacher." Once inside the tunnels, the trip is much as the way in, Metro-X blazing through the passageways fast, hitting corners hard, and spiraling upwards. "I would go slower, but you never know who might be stalking these areas, best to not give them time to prep an ambush. Once on the surface all will be alright again, so to speak." Pressing ever on until the sky of Cybertron’s perpetual night is in view again, thundering towards Crystal City as they emerge within the Plateau. Steeplechase is quiet most of the way, looking thoughtful, her head down. She doesn't even comment on Forte, or what her creator will do when she gets home. Murusa braces with each shift of the mech they are inside, nodding her head. "A wise choice." she agrees, "Be good to get above ground and get to work on how to word what I have heard to Solarix and the Council." Metro-X's voice chuckles, and is quiet for a moment as he kicks in the afterburners entering the Valley of The Guardians. "It's a mess down there... But it's worth saving, I think it can be saved." You say, "That remains for the politicians to decide. All I can do is make the plea." Steeplechase glances up, looking at Murusa and at Metro-X's panels, crossing her legs at the ankles. She starts humming to herself, a solemn little tune, as it runs through her head. The craft moves ever closer to the dome of Crystal City, flying lower to the ground, silent for a moment as he radios ahead to get clearance, angling for the great doors. "Are you alright, Steeple?" Murusa listens to the tune then sees we are nearly there. For now she wisely stays silent. Steeplechase blinks her optics, lifting her head. "Hm? Oh. I'm fine. Just... sometimes, when I get a song in my head, I have to get it out, y'know? That place... just got one in me, I guess." Metro-X mrmmmms and continues to fly onward with the two, "It is a rather dark place for one as young as you to go, Steeplechase, I'm sorry if it was something you don't feel you were ready for." slowing now to docking speeds, running lights engaging as the air born guard members of Crystal City are now more visible. Murusa radios the guards to let them know she is on board with another citizen, so there'll be no issues as they depart. "Better she know than go on thinking life on Cybertron is all enerchips and education." Steeplechase shakes her head a bit. "No, it's okay. I wanted to get out and see more of the world, and I did. I'm learning, and that's important, right? Not everything we learn can be taught in a classroom." Metro-X bobs his flight yolk. "True enough, I just don't wish to see you being turned... well bitter by so much so soon." pulling in through the gates and landing, opening his hatches for the two. Murusa unbuckles, glad to be home. She steps outside and looks around, nodding to the Crystal Guard. "If any of you see Solarix before I do, tell him I have much to tell him and the council." They all nod to her, moving away since all is clear. "Metro, maybe you can escort Steeplechase here back to her teacher and explain why she is late?" Steeplechase slips out after unbuckling, stretching fluidly and smiling faintly. "Might be better if I have someone with me anyway. Otherwise, who knows what'll happen." Metro-X nods his head once he has transformed, looking down at little Steeplechase. "I'll be happy to escort her." leaning to offer Steeple an arm to ride on again. Murusa inclines her head, "THank you. I'll be in touch if I hear anything from Solarix or the council in regards to Cubicron. For now, keep it between us three." "Not a word from me!" Steeplechase vows, saluting as best she can. "I promise." With that, she accepts Metro's offer, taking her perched spot. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Steeplechase's Logs